Much More Than A Number
by Luckyladybird
Summary: Tresoli The planet for three suns, the perfect holiday that hides a horrible secrect. The gang seem to be getting on really well, to well. Can something break this Cornucopia of happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**More than just a number**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Dr Who but the Character is mine mine mine mine Muhahaha**

**I don't really know anything about the Doctors family or anything I just made it all up.**

**:D**

She walked slowly down the dry dusty path wondering how far she could get before getting found out. Apparently not that far as behind her she could hear the shuffling of the guard's feet and swords.

"Your getting worse at this" The leader scoffed. She turned to see they were right; she hadn't got that far and could still see the palace and the white villas. "Come on" he grunted grabbing her wrist and pulling her along, his gloves were hard and made from a animal with very hard scales much like a alligator's but still much harder, these animal skins were every where on the guards and were a brownie green colour which blended in with the brown and green foliage that covered this planet.

"Well, well, well tried to escape again did you" the King laughed when they got back to the place.

"What would you like us to do you Majesty" one of the guards sneered.

"Same punishment as always" the King said dismissively. The girl winced and shut her eyes she remembered the last time they caught her, her back was red for days. "Only this time make sure she knows not to escape again." The girl opened her eyes wide she knew what was going to happen, it had happened to her friend she was old and wanted to get away and die in peace but they caught her and was punished in front of all the slaves as an example of what would happen.

One guard grabbed her arm and pulled her trough a hidden door then down some dark steps. Once they reached the bottom he pushed her into an even darker room. She looked around trying to see then suddenly she let out a scream in surprise as long thin whip came crashing down on her back, then again and again. She bit her lip so they wouldn't have the satisfaction of hearing her scream. After a while her head felt dizzy and she felt her body become weak. _'Please'_ she thought _'Please someone please help. Tresoli'_ Then her eyes closed and she fell into a warm state of unconsciousness.

**:D**

"So where are we going" Rose asked dangling her over the side of the railings.

"The hot and sunny planet of Tresoli" The Doctor smiled proudly.

"And why" she asked again.

"Why not" he replied still smiling.

"Huh where are we going" called the American who had only just woke up.

"Tresoli" The Doctor called.

"Good I've always wanted to go there, I need a good vacation." Jack replied.

"We're not going for a vacation someone needs our help." The Doctor replied. Jack sighed and finished eating the toast he had.

"How do you know someone needs our help?" Rose asked.

"Don't know, just have this feeling." He replied pulling some leavers and pushing some buttons. "I don't think you want that Jacket or those jeans." He said looking at Rose.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because Tresoli means 3 suns and that is what the planet has, 3 suns." Jack told her trying to suppress a giggle.

"Oh shut up your all horrible" she moaned walking out to change.

A short while later after Rose had changed into some shorts and discarded her jacket the TARDIS column stopped moving signalising they had arrived. Rose and Jack both raced to the door trying to open it first while the Doctor just laughed soon Jack won and pushed open the door.

"Wow There really is 3 suns" Rose exclaimed looking around noticing the suns, one was rising, one was setting, and one was high in the sky.

"Come on we've got to go there." The Doctor said pointing at the great white palace. Rose looked at him with confusion.

'_Don't we usually end up getting dragged into places like that'_ Rose thought.

"We've got to get rooms; this place is the universes best holiday resort, three suns great way to get a good tan." Said Jack.

**:D**

The small girl's eyes fluttered open. That had really hurt, she brought her hand to her back and felt that her uniform had been ripped and she could feel small cuts all along her back, she put her hands down to pull herself up and noticed a torch had been lit and below the torch was a chair with a new uniform sitting underneath. She pulled off her old uniform and placed it on the chair, then slowly wiggled in to her new uniform, the fabric was thick and itchy; the colours were no better, bright green polo top and muddy brown skirt that came to her knees, and on the back of the top and the front left corner of her skirt were the haunting numbers 36. That was her name, 36 that was what made her want to run away more than anything, no one was interested her name, just her number.

"36" a guard called "you have guests to help."

That's all they did be slaves for the king then when a guest came to stay they were slaves to them. She walked up the stairs and pushed open the top door blinking and rubbing her Alice blue eyes from the sudden burst of light.

"These are your charges for the week" the King boomed. "Make sure they are well looked after" She slowly steeped forward and took the keys from the king

he looked at her and she could see in his face what would happen if she messed up, unfortunately for him so did Jack and the Doctor.

"Please follow me" she said not looking up and walking past the Doctor, Rose and Jack.

"What's your name then?" Rose asked her.

"36" she replied looking at the floor.

"Seriously what's your name" Rose asked again.

"36. Miss, here I have no name here only a number, I hope you don't mind me asking but what are all your names, it's just not many people ask names and I was wondering." She asked stopping and turning around.

"Well I'm the Doctor this is Rose and this is Jack" The Doctor said pointing out everyone. "Anyway were not many people and I do want to know your name. No one should have a number for a name, and I don't feel like saying 36 all the time like a bingo reader." He smiled at her and tried to make eye contact only to see the top of her head.

She looked at the Doctor and their blue eyes met. "Clio" she replied looking up at the Doctor.

"Clio" he whispered trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

"Theta?"

**:D **

**Hope you like it.**

**Tresoli Is Italian for three suns**

**Clio was the greek muse of heroic poetry and History**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Much more than just a number.

**Thanks to the people who reviewed.**

**This is for you who made me want to write it. **

**:D**

"Theta?" she asked.

The Doctor let out a loud laugh and pulled Clio up into his arms and began to swing her around, "You had me worried young lady" The Doctor laughed, "Oh this is fantastic, just fantastic"

"Please put me down Theta people are looking" Clio said wriggling out of the Doctors grasp, "Ow" she whispered.

"What's wrong I didn't squeeze you that hard?" The Doctor asked puzzled.

"Oh nothing" she replied quickly, The Doctor had accidentally squeezed one of her wounds, and she had a feeling one may have started bleeding again.

"Doctor aren't you going to introduce us to your friend" Rose asked puzzled.

"Oh yes this is Clio" He smiled "My sister."

"Your sister, you never said you had a sister." She asked.

"Well I thought she was dead so it's still a shock to me" he replied smiling.

"Well who'd thought you'd have such a beautiful sister" Jack said taking her hand "I'm Captain Jack Harkness by the way" he said raising her hand to his lips.

"Hey that's my sister." The Doctor said hitting Jacks hand away.

"Hey I'm 100 I'm not 50 anymore" Clio said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey 36 get moving" a guard said putting his hand gruffly on her wrist. "So sorry about her, I will go see if there is anyone more well behaved to show you around" his hand began to squeeze down hard on her shoulder and her fingers began to curl into a fist to control her anger.

"No need sir she is doing a great job" The Doctor said cheerfully.

"I insist sir, you deserve the best stay. Please wait her" he said beginning to pull her away. The Doctor reached out to try and grab her arm to stop them but missed completely.

Suddenly the guard and Clio stopped, they both turned to see Jack holding onto Clio wrist.

"We said no she is doing a great job." He said firmly. The guard let go of her arm, bowed and walked away.

"Thanks Jack" the Doctor said patting Jack on the back.

"Come on lets just get to our rooms" Rose said sighing.

"Yeah Rose that's a really good idea." Clio said pulling away from Jack "They're this way," she smiled walking off with a slight skip in her step.

**:D**

"Those new guest's, they're not from near here." Said The King playing with some gold coins, "Captain." He called.

"Yes sir" said a big burly man.

"Send your best solders and watch the guests 36 is looking after"

**:D**

"And Rose your bedroom is through here." Clio said opening the door to Rose's room. It was white, with a big king size bed with satin black sheets, and a wardrobe and dresser on the right side. "There's a bathroom thought here" she said pushing open a door on the left.

"Why does Rose get the room with the bathroom" Jack complained loudly.

"Well someone had to and I wanted Rose to" she said poking her tongue out at Jack. "I've just got to go downstairs to check something" she said bolting out the door. The Doctor and Jack shrugged and made there way to their rooms leaving Rose to play with the complimentary bath things she found in the Bathroom.

**:D**

Clio closed the door and opened a small cupboard next to a small bed and pulled out a new uniform as she could feel that one of her cuts had been bleeding, but lucky it was one near the bottom and wasn't visible because he shirt was tucked into her skirt. She gently pulled down her skirt and laid it on the bed, then she slowly pulled off her shirt, it hurt a lot because the shirt had got stuck to the cut. After putting on her new uniform she looked at her shirt and saw a long bright red line of blood along the bottom, she sighed and threw her old uniform on her bed.

She then walked over to a small Keyboard and began to type "Jack, Rose, Theta" Clio whispered as she typed there names into a small keyboard in the dark servants area, she looked up to see them light up on small blue sign with bells above them, she smiled and turned and sat down on a chair and slowly closed her eyes. She half slept for about an hour when one of the bells started ringing waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see the sign with Jacks name under it flashing, so she got up and pressed a button on the keyboard to stop the ringing and ran the stairs to see what was wrong with Jack.

"Jack?" She asked breathing heavily from running up two flights of stares, "Jack?" she asked again pushing the door open. "Oh my God" she screamed turning round and covering her eyes _'That is why people knock so you don't walk in on people after they have had a shower'_ her head screamed at her.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't know you had been in the shower." She called

"It's ok, hold on let me just put some clothes on" he called. Clio removed her hands from her eyes and took a big step out of the room shutting the door quickly.

"Oh dear that was stupid of you Clio, stupid, stupid, stupid." She scolded, walking in a small circle.

"What was stupid?" asked the Doctor. Clio turned around to see Rose and the Doctor both watching her looking very confused.

"Oh nothing, don't worry" she replied quickly.

"Clio I'm dressed you can come in now." Jack called, Clio cringed and quickly running thought the door to Jacks room, leaving a giggling Doctor and Rose behind her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked sitting on a bed.

"Oh the bell rang downstairs and it's to tell me if someone wants anything, see you press this and it rings downstairs and tells me if anyone wants anything." She said pointing to a red switch on the wall.

"Oh I thought that was a light switch" he laughed "Where are these bells then, I didn't see any downstairs when we first got here."

"Oh they're downstairs, that's were I sleep as well."

"Show me I want to see." Jack said standing up and walking to the door.

"Ok then." She said and she led him downstairs.

"Where know?" he asked

"This way" she replied opening a small white door leading down a dark set of stairs "well come on" she said walking down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom Clio pulled a long cord which lit a very dim light.

"This is it" Jack asked sounding disgusted.

"Yeah this is what every slave has to sleep in when they have to look after guests" Clio sighed.

"And what about when you don't have guests?" Jack asked.

"Not much better" she replied.

Jack looked around with a look of utter disbelief on his face, "This is… nobody should have to live like this." Jack said sitting on to Clio's bed, "Oh sorry" he said pulled out Clio's old uniform from underneath him, "Ooo What's this Clio's uniform ooo" he said beginning to play with it.

"Jack--"Clio began trying to reach for it when Jack noticed the red at the bottom of her shirt.

"What the hell?" he asked looking at it closely.

"Jack-"

"Clio" he asked looking her in the eyes. "Is this blood?"

Clio looked Jack in the eyes and nodded "Yes" she replied.

**:D**

**There chapter two.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and please after reading it, please do review.**


	3. Chapter 3

More than just a number

**Thank to everyone who reviewed. Here it is. Oh yes if anyone wants to know how old Clio is in human years she would be about 19/20.**

**:D**

"Clio" Jack asked looking her in the eyes. "Is this blood?"

Clio looked Jack in the eyes and nodded "Yes" she replied.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed "Where did it come from?" he asked firmly.

Clio sighed she didn't really want to argue and heck maybe if she showed Jack she'd get off this planet quickly. Clio turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt, she winced slightly as some of the cuts had attached themselves to the hard material.

Jack looked up and wished he didn't have to see what he was seeing, everywhere on Clio's back was deep red cuts with fresh trickles of blood running in little streams; Jack clenched his fists and bit down hard.

_How dare they treat people like this, _Jack thought angrily.

"Jack?" Clio asked lowering the back of her shirt and turning round, "You're not going to tell Theta and Rose about this are you."

Jack looked up at Clio with an extremely angry look on his face, scaring her slightly. "Of course I'm going to tell them, these scum shouldn't be aloud to do this." He said venom dripping from his voice, as he turned to walk up the stairs, the shirt still screwed up in his hand.

"Jack don't!" she shouted following him.

"Rose! Doctor!" Jack called.

"Jack stop, just leave It." she shouted running towards him.

"No I won't. People shouldn't be aloud to do this. Rose! Doctor!" he called again.

Clio growled in frustration and ran towards Jack, who was turned away from her; she jumped on his back and reached for the shirt.

"Jack give it." she shouted reaching for it.

"No way." He shouted back starting to spin in a circle and holding the shirt away from her grasp.

"Having fun?" The Doctor asked.

Jack stopped and looked at the Doctor and Rose laughing there heads off.

"Yeah well just look at this" Jack said throwing the shirt at him.

The Doctor caught the shirt and unravelled it looking rather confused, "What?" he asked when he saw the blood on the back. "Clio, why is there blood on the back of you shirt." He asked angrily.

"That's not blood, its just dirt" she replied turning away.

"Clio." The Doctor repeated sternly.

"Ok" she sighed; she slowly pulled her shirt up so the Doctor could see.

Rose gasped, Jack clenched his fists again, and The Doctor did nothing except stair into space.

**:D**

"Report to his majesty tell him they have found out. Now!" The commander of the guards shouted. He jumped down from the tree he was sitting on and watched the young guard run as fast as he could.

A few minutes later the same guard came running back extremely tired and short of breath. "His... Majesty... said... bring... them... to... him."

"Good" he replied walking over to where a small group of 4 men stood. "His majesty has ordered we bring him the new guests." He sniggered; the group began to jostle each other and laugh, as they made there way to the front of the house.

**:D**

The Doctor blinked and turned away. "Where are you going?" Asked Rose.

"I'm going to see the king." He replied.

"Wait for me then." Jack called checking his gun was loaded.

"And me" said Rose.

"Well I'll see ya then." Clio said walking downstairs.

"What's the plan Spock?" Jack asked.

"Well-" The Doctor started, opening the door then noticing the group of 6 guards standing just outside the door, one with their hand just about to knock, "Ah maybe not right now eh Jack?"

**:D**

_Why was Jack so angry about the blood? _Clio thought as she slumped down on to her bed, _I wonder if they've gone yet_,_ they didn't shut the door though. _She sighed and decided she would peek round the door and see if they had gone.

"If they had gone they could have at least shut the door" she grumbled as she climbed the stairs.

As she pulled open the stairs door and peeked round she noticed that they had indeed left but they had left the door open, she sighed walking over to the front door. When she got to the door she saw that there were many other dirty footprints other than Jack, Rose and The Doctor's, and most of the foot prints were large. She bent down and noticed they were the same as the shoes that city guards wore. As she put down her hands to stand back up she felt something cold and metal, she picked it up and noticed it was Jack's gun, the one he was checking as he was leaving. And she knew exactly where to go. The palace.

Clio picked herself up and ran off in the direction of the castle, where she knew they would be.

**:D**

"Who are you?" The king asked.

"Just travellers." The Doctor replied grinning.

"Why did you come here?" He asked getting angry.

"We came so I could save my little sister." He answered darkly.

"From what?"

"You." He answered.

"Your highness, 36 has come."

"Her name is Clio not 36." Jack spat.

"Send her in, she can watch as I kill her little friends."

Rose, Jack and The Doctor were all pulled to the side of the room as Clio came running down the halls. She was quite confused as to why no guards were chasing her but she assumed she was just too quick for them.

"Why hello 36." The king sneered.

"My name is Clio." She replied sternly.

"Well whatever, you're here just in time for the event." Clio narrowed her eyes and fixed the king with a cold yet confused stare. "You're probably wondering what I mean, well we are going to kill your friends, after all it's almost time and the Gods need a sacrifice." He waved his hand and the three guards that had a hold of the Doctor, Rose and Jack dragged them forwards.

"Let them go." She said.

"Didn't you hear me I need them for the sacrifice."

"I don't care let them go." She said pulling out Jacks gun.

"Oh what's that?" He asked looking a bit like a child at Christmas. "It must be from the Gods." He said looking at her in an extremely funny way.

"Let them go, let them go right now." She said backing away and trembling slightly.

"Pull the trigger its ok." Jack called, she looked in his direction and nodded, and then she pointed it at him and gently pulled the trigger. She watched with open eyes as he looked at his chest in confusion as the blood poured out, then finally hitting the floor.

She looked around at the guards and people who were standing watching with open eyes, she closed her eyes and waited for everyone to come at her with any kind of sharp object, but nothing came and when she opened her eyes there were no mobs only people down on there knees.

"Thank you." Said the guard leader.

"What?" she asked.

"Our king had gone insane, he had heard stories of Gods and became frightened, he thought if we didn't pray to the Gods everyday and sacrifice someone every week they would kill us all, but now you have ended it and now we are all free." He said bowing his head in thanks.

The Doctor came up beside her and nodded his head; Rose then came up and gave her a reassuring hug.

"We should really work on your aiming, but you were good." said Jack giving her a big hug.

"Well we should get going, lots to see." Said the Doctor. "If we hurry we can see the Galassia comet flying through the Cometa galaxy."

"Oh come on lets go." Said Rose, and she and the Doctor started running, Jack smiled and started but noticed Clio wasn't.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking, will I miss this place or not." She looked around, looking slightly sad.

"Who knows but if you want to talk I'm all ears."

She turned and smiled a big hyperactive smile, "Lets go then."

Jack smiled back and turned ready to start running but when he started he felt a weight on his back he looked up to see Clio piggy backing on him.

"What I had fun last time." She said smiling.

**:D**

**Ta da there we go.**

**Sorry it was a long wait first G.C.S.E thing this week, and lots of work.**

**And Remember reviews means yummy cookies.**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

More than just a number

**New Chapter Yay! Thanks again to all you who reviewed. You're all Great.**

**:D**

Clio still couldn't get over The Doctor's TARDIS it was so natural, she had walked around the central consol about 10 times already examining every small wheel and lever with such a happy look on her face, at first everyone was just watching her bemused but after a while the Doctor and Rose left to go eat some chips and Jack was left just watching her trying not to laugh.

"Have you quite finished staring at me Mr. Harkness?" Clio asked standing up looking at him.

"Well not you, but more your ass, it is very nice." He replied sniggering.

Clio blushed and turned away. "Umm where's the wardrobe I'd really like to change."

"First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left."

"Ok got it." She said walking off.

After about 5 minutes of walking around that TARDIS she came to the conclusion that she took the second left instead of the third and was now outside the kitchen. Sighing she pushed open the door and went to find Rose, even if they both got lost she could help her pick out a few things anyway.

"Rose?" she asked pushing open the door.

"Hi Clio, what's up?" Rose asked putting a chip in her mouth.

"Do you want to come to the wardrobe with me and find something to wear?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." She said getting up.

"Wait a minute let me see your back." The Doctor said quickly jumping up.

She sighed and turned around; The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and fiddled with the controls.

"Hold on this might sting a bit." He said as he pointed the screwdriver at her back. After a few minutes all the wounds had closed up and her back was mark free.

"Come on the." Said Rose pulling her arm and dragging her to wardrobe.

After hours of searching through rails of clothes the girls finally decide on a variety of different outfits; they had jeans, skirts, t-shirts, jackets, shoes, pyjamas, slippers, underwear, gloves, scarves hats and even swimming costumes. The pile was so large that it took two trips with their arms full to get it all to Clio's room.

**:D**

Clio lay awake in her soft comfy bed; she had been lying there for about an hour as she had already had her few hours sleep and she was up and ready to go and explore, but unfortunatly none else was.

"Ah well no point trying to sleep again, I'm wide awake." She muttered getting out of her warm new bed; she was wearing a blue pyjama top and a pair of blue pyjama shorts with sheep jumping over fences. She got up and began to wonder down the halls, after walking for what felt like an hour she found out that in fact it had only been 10 minutes and was still only 1.10 am. So far on her journey she had found two libraries, the kitchen, an art gallery, a really big bathroom with a swimming pool, a medical bay and several brick-walled storage areas. Sighing she pushed open the next door hoping it was her room, but it wasn't, reaching over for the light switch she tripped knocking over several boxes and the bin.

"What the hell?" Came a voice turning on a bed side lamp. "Clio what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Oh hi Jack, I was going on a walk and I got a bit lost." She replied sheepishly.

"A walk but it's 1.15 in the morning." He replied groggily putting a pillow on his head.

"Yeah well I don't need a lot of sleep." She said walking over the end of his bed and sitting down. She gently began to lift the duvet up and slide her feet underneath.

"Why are you stealing my duvet?" Jack asked irritated.

"Because I'm cold, and I'm bored."

"Bored eh?" he said sitting up and smiling.

"Jack why are you looking at me like that." She asked.

Jack smiled and lunched across the bed in a huge tickle attack, the duvet soon fell to the ground and the pillows soon followed as Clio tried to escape from Jacks tickle attack. Soon she slipped from his grasp and began to run to the door but Jack quickly snaked his arm around her waist and began to tickle her again.

"Jack … stop …. Please" she giggled between breaths.

"Oh had enough" he asked as he stopped tickling.

"No." she said trying to run away, but Jack again grabbed her and began to tickle her again.

"Sure?" He asked.

"Ok, ok I give up" she said slowly walking over to the bed, she picked up the duvet and both the pillows and put one at one end and one at the other then the sat on the bottom of the bed and put the duvet over the top of herself. "I'm tired now." She said sinking into her pillow. Jack laughed and walked to his end of the bed and also led down on his pillow.

"Clio move your feet." Jack said kicking them.

"No you move yours" she replied as they got into a foot fight.

It was past 5.00 am by the time they both got to sleep as there was many foot fights, tickles fight and one very long conversation.

**:D**

"Doctor I can't find Clio she's not in her room." Rose called walking into the consol room.

"Why do you want her?" The Doctor asked fiddling with some small piece of metal.

"She asked me to help her look for something to wear this morning." She replied.

"Go ask Jack he might know, and Rose get him up quick we've got to go to Cardiff the TARDIS needs filling up."

"Filling up?" She asked.

"Yeah remember the rift that was in Cardiff? The one Gwyneth closed up?" Rose nodded glumly she always did like Gwyneth. "Well that TARDIS can use the radiation from the rift to keep going."

Rose nodded "So like filling a car up with petrol."

"Yeah." The Doctor beamed.

"Ok I'll go ask Jack" said Rose smiling back.

**:D**

Clio yawed and slowly got out of bed. "Jack." She said "Jack wake up." She said again shaking him.

Jack groaned and slowly lifted his head. "What's the time?" he grumbled.

"9 o clock." She replied.

"Ok I'm up." He said slowly getting out of bed. Clio smiled and walked to the door, she pulled it open to see Rose standing in the door way ready to knock.

"Oh. Clio. Hi." She said looking surprised. She looked in through the door to see Jack shirt less and in his boxers walking to his wardrobe. "I was looking for you, you said you, wanted me to help you get ready."

"Oh yeah, come on then." She said walking out the door. "See ya later Jack" she called walking down the hall with Rose.

**:D**

"So Clio, I hope you don't mind me asking but, why exactly were you in Jack's room, and why did he not have a shirt." Rose said while quickly looking through different t-shirts. Clio jumped around while zipped up a pair of light blue bootleg jeans.

"Rose do you think something's happened between us?" Clio asked.

"Did anything?" Rose asked.

"No, I went for a walk last night and got lost then I turned up a Jacks room, and I stayed in his room because I was too tired to find mine." She said giggling.

"Oh that's good to know." She said also giggling. "Here put this on we've got to go." She threw her a red and black striped t-shirt with the words 'Naughty little Time Lady' on the front and a little white devil at the bottom.

"Guess the TARDIS thought you were being a bit naughty too." Rose giggled.

Clio looked at Rose and giggle before grabbing a bra from a draw then turning around. She turned around after she had put the bra and t-shirt on, "Did you say we were going somewhere?" Clio asked.

"Yeah, we're going to Cardiff." Rose said.

"Cardiff I think I know that one, is it the one with the huge clock and the big wheel." Clio asked.

"Nope that's London."

"Oh I don't know it then." Clio said unenthusiastically.

"Talking of London I think I'll ring Mickey and see if he wants to come up." She said pulling out her phone.

"Mickey? Who's that?" She asked picking up a black zip cardigan hoodie.

"My boyfriend, well ex, well."

"Ok I get it. Call him."

"Ok." She said dialling the numbers. "Hey Mickey … yeah how ya been … hey we're going to be in Cardiff in a few hours do you want to come meet us … Ok … Oh yeah can you bring my passport down to … ok see ya later." She hung up the phone and cringed slightly "why did I ask him to bring my passport." She giggled.

"Come on lets go find the others." Clio said liking there arms and walking off.

"Oh here they are, at last." The Doctor said putting the sonic screwdriver in his pocket. Jack swallowed his last piece of toast and smirked.

"Nice t-shirt." He said.

"Thank you. The TARDIS thought so." She said smirking.

"Ok are we ready to go then?" The Doctor asked impatiently.

"Oh just so you know I asked Mickey to come up and meet us." Rose said happily.

"Oh not Rickey." The Doctor grimaced.

"Don't call him that." Rose snapped.

"Ok fine." He said pulling a lever and setting off.

**:D**

**There we go. Next time Clio meets Mickey and Cardiff.**

**And don't worry I won't re-write the whole episode I'll just pick certain scenes.**


	5. Chapter 5

More than just a number

**New Chapter Yay! Thanks again to all you who reviewed. You're all Great.**

**:D**

"Can't I just go look?" Clio whined sitting on the railings and swinging her legs,

"Can't you wait a few minutes, it's only Cardiff" The Doctor called down from the gantries.

"No" she shouted, childishly jumping down from the rails "I want to go see now" she folded her arms and pouted her lips innocently.

"Aww Doctor you can't say no to that face" Jack cooed pinking her right cheek,

"I can and will" he said not bothering to turn around.

Clio poked her tongue out at him and jumped back onto the railings. "When's he getting here" she groaned.

"Now" Jack said turning towards the door. "Who the hell are you?" he asked poking his head out.

Clio leaned forward to try and get a quick look of Cardiff, but Jack purposely stood in the whole of the doorway.

"Ah" Clio screeched as she jumped away from the door, "It's like the North Pole out there."

"It's not that Cold" Mickey retorted.

"Yeah well living on a planet with three suns it is, I'm getting a jacket," she bounced out of the console room

When she walked back into the console room Jack, Rose and the Doctor were all doing a little routine they had made up.

"You guys look like idiots." She said laughing

"So do you" Rose said bursting into a fit of giggles,

"Why?" Clio asked looking down at her self.

" 'Cus your wearing 3 different jackets."

"Oh. Is that a problem?" Clio said putting her hands on her hips.

Rose opened her mouth to speck but before she could begin Mickey interrupted.

"Who are you?" asked Mickey looking her up and down, '_She looks normal.' _He thought, straight brown hair that came to just below her shoulders and curled into small ringlets at the ends, blue eyes and plain but pretty face. _'But she could have a tail for all I know.'_

"I'm Clio" she smiled extending her hand towards him.

"Right" he said warily shaking it.

Clio looked at Mickey confused but ran straight out the doors to see what Cardiff looked like.

"Earth" she squealed "21st century" she said rushing towards the bay looking round; taking in everything.

"Come on Clio" the Doctor called walking away.

"Hey wait for me," she called running after them and jumping on Jack's back when she was behind him.  
"You and your jacket fetish are going to kill me one of these days," he moaned,

"You love it" she giggled happily.

**:D**

"So do you know this Slitheen person" Clio asked after they all checked their phones. "Hey am I the only one without a mobile?" she leaned forward "great I am the only one," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Clio you go with Jack then, see you later" he said cheerily bobbing off,

Clio waved to Rose and Mickey as they also walked off,

"Looks like you're stuck with me then" she said looking up at Jack and grinning,

"Your going to have a great time" he said smirking and turning off down the corridor, "And don't try to jump on my back, I'm not carry you all day" he called.

Clio sighed and chased after him.

"Hey Jack" she asked while looking at the paintings on the wall.

"Yeah" he replied checking his watch every now and then while keeping a look out,

"Where do you come from?"

He stopped; which caused Clio to coiled with his back and fall over,

"Everywhere" he grinned,

"Ha" she said sarcastically while Jack helped pull her up "really where?"

"51st century; I was a time agent."

"And what happened, they're not the type just to let someone go,"

"They took two years of my memories," he said grimly "What about you where are you from?"

Clio froze; she never really like thinking about her home planet, it only made her think of the family she had lost and how she could never help because she was stuck on that damn Tresoli.

"Gallifrey" she chocked "same as the Doctor but it's all gone now," she pushed past him and jogged ahead as a single tear slowly crept down her face.

**:D**

"That doesn't go there." Clio said leaning over Jack's shoulder,

"I know, that's I wasn't putting it there anyway." Jack growled,

"Well I'm only trying to help," she said walking over to a pile of wires by the seats and sitting down. "Oh" she sighed,

"What?" Jack asked,

"What? Oh nothing" she said looking at him and shaking her head, "Oh" she sighed again.

'_The sighing thing isn't going to work on me'_ Jack thought to himself as he connected some wires.

'_Hum it's not working'_ Clio thought to herself as she looked over at Jack; who was completely unfazed by her actions.

Then she started singing; and singing bad. Jack wasn't sure if she was purposely singing bad but he didn't really care he just had to find a way to make her stop, and he was going to do it the best way he knew how.

Clio was dancing around the console singing, she knew she wasn't good and that was why she was doing it.

Jack jumped up from his space he was working at and walked towards Clio (who was still walking around purposely singing badly) and snaked one arm around her waist then with the other placed it one the side of her cheek, he then gently pulled her towards him, silencing her with a kiss.

At first Clio just stood there not knowing what to do but before she could think of anything else she kissed him back. Clio never was the sort of girl to think about things through first, she just did them.

For example flying a TARDIS that was old (this was after Romana the Galllifrian President told her she couldn't use a new one to try to find Theta) and then as a result of that crashing on a planet with an insane king.

'What I am I doing?' she asked her 'what about.. Upsilon' at the thought of his name she pushed Jack backwards and fled to her room.

"Why did I just kiss Jack back?" she muttered to herself "I mean what about Upsilon, he's dead now but.." she stopped dead not wanting to finish the sentence.

Upsilon was her old boyfriend when she lived in Galllifrey. The first day they met was when Clio was on her way to her intergalactic poetry class at the National University. She could remember the first day they met like it was yesterday.

Clio had been walking down a white corridor, dodging the few people who had walked past, while holding an electronic writing pad and three books, when all of a sudden she tripped over her own feet and towards the hard marble ground. She had closed her eyes awaiting the impact on the cold floor, but instead she felt the warmth of a person underneath her. When she opened her eyes there was a boy, about the same age as her, with dark back hair that fell in front of his face and Sapphire blue eyes lying underneath her with a very uncomfortable look on his face.

"_Ah! Sorry" Clio had jumped up her face burning a very bright red, She had bent down to pick up her books and writing pad (which was now crackling and glowing bright colours) when their hands had meet. _

"_Here" he smiled at her and handed her her writing pad. _

"_Thanks," Clio had smiled meekly as she tried to hide her now bright red face._

"_Do you want to get some coffee? I could take a look at that pad of yours at the same time if you want" Clio couldn't help but smile _

"_Sure." They had walked together to the café and talked until the bell rang. Clio bit her lip and screamed inside once she realised that she missed the first lecture of this term; but she didn't want it to ruin the moment. _

Clio sighed at the memory, she wasn't completely heart broken over his death, as before Clio had left they had been growing more and more distant. Upsilon had expected Clio to miss her lectures to spend the day with him but she wouldn't do it.

But she still loved him.

"Right, stop thinking about him. Lets find something to take my mind off everything." Clio ran from her room and along the corridor. She looked at the doors and remembered which one was library she had found yesterday. She pulled the door open at stared at the red leather seats that were dotted al around the room; the crackling fire; tall mahogany bookshelves; burgundy carpet; and red carpet. She smiled to herself and ran towards the tall bookshelves containing the poetry. Clio rubbed her hands together before grabbing silver ladder built onto the bookshelves and sliding it along to the right section. "It's been a long time since I've read any decent poetry." Clio climbed up the ladder and greedily pulled book after book down. She soon had a stack of about twenty books, five at time she carried them to the chairs and once she was finished she sat down pulling the first book off of the pile.

Once Clio was about quarter way thought her books the lights of the TARDIS began to flicker and smoke and sparks seep in through the cracking the door and through wiring. "God. What has Jack done now?" Clio sighed and pulled her remaining five books from the floor. Clio ran through the corridor, the smoke was thicker and sparks became more sever.

"What the hell have you done?" she yelled once she ran into the console room. The damage was much worse than in any of the rooms and Theta couldn't stop it.

"It wasn't me it just went crazy" Jack explained jumping around the console. Clio jumped back as flash of electricity flared beside her making her drop her books over the floor.

"Careful" Jack yelled at her.

"It's the rift! Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's gonna disappear!" Clio looked up Theta worried.

"I told you to let me help" Clio called over the ruckus now ignoring her brother, she dodged past Margaret to join Theta and Jack at the console.

"It's the extrapolator! I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's _using _the TARDIS - I can't stop it!"

"Never mind Cardiff - it's gonna rip open the planet!" Clio froze and started at her brother before taking a few steps back. Clio turned around as the TARDIS door opened.

"What is it? What's happening?" Rose asked stepping inside.

"Oh, just little _me_!" Clio took a step towards Margaret only to have Margaret's real green arm hit her on the head. Clio fell backwards hitting her head once again on the console.

**:D**

**Ta-Da there it is.**

**If you like the story please check out this**

** a music video of Clio, so please take a look**

** http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v8VSxKLAYBiE**

**Just remove the spaces **

**If that link doesn't work check my profile. **


End file.
